djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
One Lost Elmer
One Lost Elmer is a 2002 American traditionally animated adventure drama-comedy stick figure film written and directed by Damen Walker, produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film, which is the fourth installation in the DJW Studios film series, takes place in the mid 20th century, and tells the story of a young man named Elmer Woodcraft, who is separated from his brothers during a tornado that hits their hometown in Nebraska. Edward and Thomas Woodcraft embark on a journey across many strange places in their area to find their brother and stop a dangerous bandit named Johnson Peters from tearing apart the state's economy. The film was released on November 1, 2002 in the United States and received mostly positive reviews from audiences and critics, who admired its story and theme. It went on to earn $223,138,907 at the worldwide box office. Plot On July 31, 1974, young adult Elmer Woodcraft, known for his good deeds that saved his hometown of Bennington, Nebraska, is separated from his brothers Edward and Thomas Woodcraft when his plane is pulled into a tornado that destroys Bennington on the same day as the opening of the Woodcraft Appreciation Day ceremony. After the tornado, the Bennington residents, all of whom survived, wander around their devastated town in search of their lost hero. Knowing that Elmer could have survived the tornado as well, Edward agrees to help them, even though he and Thomas didn't along with their brother very well. Thomas, eager to join Edward in helping the townspeople, uses his grandfather's "Guide to Uncovering Lost Treasures... And Lost Boys" to build a leaf blower powerful enough to blow out a large portion of the Earth's surface, creating a hole in the ground (believing Elmer to be hiding in an underground mine, playing tricks again). Unfortunately, the leaf blower blows itself out of Thomas's hands and out of the town. Later, the brothers learn that Elmer could be somewhere outside of Bennington, and use Edward's new car to depart from the town and find him. During their trip, they run into Good Ol' Goodies antique shop founder Howard Jefferson, who agrees to support the brothers' search. But when he takes the Woodcrafts to a shelter occupied by hooligans to make a group of helpmates for himself, he reveals his true intention by abusively criticizing the Woodcraft family's customs and immediately driving off in Edward's car, leaving the brothers behind. Without a car, the Woodcrafts are forced to search the lands on foot. Meanwhile, Elmer Woodcraft is abducted and help captive by Johnson Peters, a bomber who has recently obliterated a light bulb factory back in Bennington. Elmer successfully manages to flee the hideout and, upon his escape, discovers a team of other criminals terrorizing a nearby village. Edward and Thomas learn about this scandal and decide to stop the criminals first before continuing their search. They ride down the streets on a horse carriage which eventually tumbles down a steep slope and sends the brothers landing on the edge of the same town from earlier in the film, which was evacuated after the attack. More coming soon! Voice cast *David Kaufman as Edward Woodcraft *Aaron Paul as Thomas Woodcraft *Jason Marsden as Elmer Woodcraft *James Woods as Johnson Peters, a reckless criminal notorious for destroying numerous companies and areas, stealing whatever is paid to them. *Paul Giamatti as Howard Jefferson, the owner of an antique store that rarely had any customers (due to the store being built in the middle of the woods). More coming soon! Marketing Release One Lost Elmer was released to theaters in the United States on November 1, 2002. It made its television premiere on Cartoon Network on July 16, 2003, and then on Dot Comedy on May 13, 2007. Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on November 16, 2001, and was shown in theaters along with films such as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and Going Francisco. *The first theatrical trailer was released in May 2002 and attached to films such as Scooby-Doo, Juwanna Mann, and The Powerpuff Girls Movie. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 13, 2002 with Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever. An official TV spot was released on September 23, 2002. Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on March 29, 2003. The Blu-ray disc for the film was released on July 15, 2007. Video game A video game adaptation of the film was released on October 8, 2002 for Xbox, PlayStation 2, and Gamecube. The PC version was released on October 23, 2002, and the GameBoy Advance version was released on November 16, 2002. More coming soon! Soundtrack One Lost Elmer: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the DJW Studios film of the same name, and was released by Rubix Records on October 31, 2002, only one day before the film's release. The film's score (tracks 4-21) was composed by David Newman. #Say Anything - Edwin McCain #It's Always Something - Rick Springfield #Kid A (Radiohead cover) - John Mayer #Flight / Tornado #Aftermath #The Handbook #Comfort #He's Out Somewhere Else #Their Expedition Begins #Factory Breaker #Elmer's Lost #Jefferson Antiques #In the Hideout #Crook House #Missouri River Blues #Company Assaults #Rush by Carriage #Distant Stuart #Reunited #Final Battle #Return to Bennington Gallery onelostelmerostbackcover.png|Tray insert (back) onelostelmerostinlay.png|Tray insert (interior) One-Lost-Elmer soundtrack-disc.png|CD disc onelostelmerost-cdjewelcase.png|The front of the jewel case Trivia *The film was originally going to be released on November 15, 2002, but was pushed back to November 1, 2002 in order to avoid competition with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, another Warner Bros. film. *This was the last DJW film to be released in November until 2010's Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros.